Donation
by A. Windsor
Summary: Callie and Arizona expand their family.  Winter and Spring 2015  Thing!verse


Title: _Donation _

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13 (they get a little frisky)

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one and a half years of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: Thing!verse

Summary: Callie and Arizona expand their family. [Winter and Spring 2015]

Author's Note: Apparently the muse demands a oneshot for every chapter of the longer fic I am working on. So here it is. This wouldn't be possible without the great typing skills of my amazing girlfriend. At least not so soon. Beta'd by the wonderful, the weirdy, the panda-reindeer roughian.

* * *

><p>"I just wanna go on record, once again, with an '<em>I love you, I love you, I love you<em>'," Callie says extra sweetly as she prepares the needle with practiced ease.

Arizona grunts and pulls her scrub pants halfway down, wrapping a hand around the cool metal of the on-call room bunk and turning her face away. A month or two ago, the sight would've been undeniably hot, but now it's routine and with Arizona's current mood? Unpleasant.

Callie has learned, in their ongoing adventures with egg donation and in vitro fertilization, a very interesting fact about her fabulous partner. Arizona Robbins, who is a renowned peds surgeon with a reputation for easing her patients' nerves about all things medical, is kind of a big, giant baby when it comes to needles. Callie would crack a joke, but she's really had her head ripped off enough times this week.

She slips the needle under her partner's smooth skin and shoots her full of a potent cocktail to help make their baby.

"I have never once wished I had a penis, except for this moment," Arizona grits out, as the chemicals course through her blood stream.

"Again, for the record," Callie says gently, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her shoulder. "I don't."

"But then I wouldn't have the grumpiness, or the nausea or the," she hisses as Callie's arm brushes against the underside of her breasts, "tenderness."

"Think about it; now you feel a little bit of what I feel when I'm carrying our little miracles."

Arizona shoots her an evil glance over her shoulder, and Callie feels her own overemotional response rising. The syncing of their menstrual cycles might actually be the single worst part of this whole donation process.

Arizona has been a mess of moods from the hormones and other chemicals they're injecting into her to ready her eggs for donation and implantation, and since the point is to implant them at a time when Callie is most fertile (including a couple helpful jabs of the needle for herself), the entire Robbins-Torres house is a little (a lot) out of sorts. There are a lot of reproductive hormones flying about, and sweet, adorable, fifteen-month-old Asa often looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It'll all be over for you, soon, and then I'll get ten months of a mini-you making me relive my breakfasts, and kicking my bladder, and screwing with my body chemistry. So, quit your bitchin'."

Arizona heaves out a sigh and twists in Callie's embrace.

"I'm sorry; I just feel crappy."

"I know," Callie kisses her forehead. "Me too. And I am so eternally grateful for this, Arizona."

"No," Arizona waves her off, pressing her hands to Callie's belly. "You're right. This is nothing in comparison to the amazing way you bring our babies into the world."

"How about we do ice cream, a movie, and family snuggles tonight?"

"That sounds like heaven," Arizona breathes. "You know what else will make me feel better?"

"Hmm?"

"Sticking you."

Callie's face brightens momentarily, thinking she's making some sort of euphemism, but then it quickly falls when she realizes Arizona is in fact, of course, referring to her own course of drugs to ready her uterus for Arizona's eggs. Great for the future of their family, but not so sexy.

"I'm not due until we get home. Do it then?"

"Mm," Arizona nods. "Sorry I'm being a bitch."

"You're a bitch to make our baby. At my request. I'll give you some wiggle room."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Now kiss me so you don't push your luck."

Arizona gives a little smile and then does as she's told.

"Good girl. Now, I am going to send you off into the world. Are you going to be okay?"

"As long as there are no babies. Yesterday I was working on a baby and burst into tears. Karev have to come scrub in and take over. He hasn't stopped teasing me, and the residents keep looking at me like I've lost my mind."

Callie grins and kisses her again. "I love you, crazy lady. Go forth and save lives."

* * *

><p>"Hey there, little man. We're gonna make a baby today. Excited? Do you want a brother or a sister?" Arizona asks, her own enthusiasm mostly forced as she grabs the sixteen-month-old from his crib.<p>

"Ma. Ma?"

Arizona laughs. "Not the question, but okay."

"Woof?"

"No, a baby, not a doggy."

Asa grins. "Baby. Juice?"

"Yes, you can have juice, "Arizona laughs. "Do you want apple or grape?"

"Sí."

"Which?"

Asa gives her a confused grunt as she lays him out to change his diaper.

"Apple juice?" Arizona tries.

"Sí," Asa nods, grabbing the small stuffed shark laying beside him on the dressing table.

"What you gonna wear for your date with Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie, hmm? I'm partial to those corduroy overalls myself. Thoughts?"

"Mm," Asa shrugs noncommittally, staring the shark down.

Arizona grabs said overalls, a soft, long-sleeved onesie with stripes, and thick, warm socks. Asa makes very little fuss as his mother dresses him.

"I love you, you adorable little boy," Arizona gushes as she picks him up.

"Que'ro," Asa responds automatically as she nuzzles his cheek.

"He loves you, too," Callie translates from the doorway, looking a bit teary. "I can't wait for another."

"Another Spanglish baby to conspire against me with their Mami."

"Better study harder then, hm?" Callie teases.

"Estudio mucho," Arizona defends. [I study a lot.]

"Oh, mira tu. En español, m'ijo," [Oh, look at you. In Spanish, Asa,] Callie coos, pushing off the doorframe and taking a squirmy Asa. She leans in close to Arizona ear and breathes: "Totally hot."

"Oh, I can say lots of hot things, but our Spanish-speaking hijo is in the room," Arizona flirts, then she pouts. "I'm hungry."

"No food before anesthesia, Dr. Robbins."

"I know, I know. Let's get these things out of me. Did you call Ruthie yesterday? All the paperwork's in order?"

"We're golden," Callie confirms. "And she copied everything to Jake, so they have everything."

"A trusty family law attorney. The queer parent's best friend."

Callie grins. "He's excited for another baby to add to the board." She leans in and kisses her wife.

Arizona catches Callie's cheek and holds her close, kiss turning less chaste as a bored Asa continues to babble to himself and wave the shark around.

"What if I have crappy eggs?"

"Moto said you looked great down there."

"But what if your uterus doesn't want my eggs?"

"Oh, it wants your eggs," Callie assures her.

"Calliope, be serious. What if they all take? What if it's twins or triplets?"

Callie shudders. "We'll handle whatever happens, okay?"

"Okay," Arizona sighs.

"Okay, let's go feed this baby, and then make another."

* * *

><p>"You doing okay, Torres? You're looking a little green."<p>

Asa squeals with excitement and lunges towards his godfather.

"Hey, Acer. Is your mom okay?"

Asa shakes his head negatively.

"I haven't kept a thing down all day," Callie complains, and at hearing that, Arizona starts to stroke her hand soothingly.

"Well, this seems like an exciting lunch with the Robbins-Torres crew," Mark grins, plucking Asa out of the cafeteria high chair and doing a brief airplane.

"Careful. If he pukes, you're cleaning it up," Arizona swears.

"Got it. But you're getting her," Mark nods towards the queasy looking Callie.

"Holy crap," Callie suddenly exclaims, and Arizona immediately slides her salad bowl to her partner's spot as vomit receptacle.

"No, not—well, yes, that, but not right now."

"Then what?"

"Arizona, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Mark demands, quickly righting a giggly Asa on his hip and turning to the women.

"I'm totally pregnant. I mean, I don't know for sure, but I _feel_ it. I'm pregnant."

"I'll go get a test," Arizona declares excitedly as they both stand up. Callie heads off in the opposite direction. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I really do have to puke."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there."

"Get a couple."

"You got it."

They both start off again.

"I guess, I'll just keep the toddler then?" Mark asks, loud enough for both to hear.

"Yep. Thanks!" "Thanks, Mark!" they yell over their shoulders.

"Bye, bye, Ma!" Asa calls after them easily, fingers finding Uncle Mark's funny facial hair and giving a sharp tug.

"Ow. Well, I guess we'll clean up then, huh?" Mark asks.

Asa provides a helpful: "Sí"

"Great, and then we'll find Mrs. Sloan." He pauses. "Don't tell her I called her that."

"Sí."

"And maybe we'll talk to her about how much you want a godbrother in addition to a brother or sister, huh?"

"Sí."

* * *

><p>"We're too dignified to make out in bathroom stalls," Arizona pants even as she pins her Calliope against the door with a clatter, hands roaming for whatever she can get her hands on. She is grateful that her partner's nausea comes in waves, though she conspicuously avoids Callie's wonderful mouth.<p>

"Screw that," Callie moans as Arizona latches onto her neck, tongue driving her wild. "I'm having your baby."

Arizona grins against her neck and gets a handful of her ass, tugging her close. She brings her lips to Callie's ear, tugging on it gently and whispering:

"You're having my baby."

"Callie? Arizona? Just checking to make sure you're okay," Lexie's voice comes in through their haze.

"We're great, Little Grey," Callie calls back as her hands slip under Arizona's shirt and Arizona bites back a moan.

"Oh, okay. Well, Mark and I are going to drop Asa off at day care. Is that okay?"

"Perfect," Arizona answers this time since Callie's mouth is otherwise occupied. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," Lexie is definitely laughing now. "Congratulations, guys."

* * *

><p>el fin<p> 


End file.
